1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mounted filing cabinet and more particularly pertains to providing a place to store office documents but not requiring floor space with a wall mounted filing cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wall cabinets is known in the prior art. More specifically, wall cabinets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of mounting on a wall for storage of items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,786 to Aisley discloses a medicine cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,350 to Crist discloses a universal recessed wall cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,131 to Denker et al. discloses a rectangular wall cabinet for recessed or surface mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,276 to Flaherty discloses the ornamental design for a medical storage cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,800 to Lance discloses the ornamental design for a built-in wall cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,887 to Palka discloses the ornamental design for a medicine cabinet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wall mounted filing cabinet for providing a place to store office documents but not requiring floor space.
In this respect, the wall mounted filing cabinet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a place to store office documents but not requiring floor space.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wall mounted filing cabinet which can be used for providing a place to store office documents but not requiring floor space. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.